Goten's Guardian Angel
by Kenshin Himura
Summary: Just a 'fluffy' brotherly fic between Goten & Gohan. When Goten has a nightmare, who does he run to? His guardian angel of course! (1 Chappie! So FINISHED!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
K.H.: A somewhat old fic of mine done last year in what, a week? It's a bit mushy at parts, but cute. It's not really for you diehard DBZ fans that want to see fighting & action. It's a Gohan & Goten brother fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten looks up at a snarling monster as it snaps its jaws, drool dripping off of its muzzle.  
  
He growls & fires a blast at the monster, "Eat this!"  
  
The energy just hits the monster, not seeming to phase it at all.  
  
Goten's eyes widen & his mouth drops open, "What the-?"  
  
The monster laughs a deep-throated laugh, "You will fail like your brother did."  
  
Goten blinks, "Huh?"  
  
The monster snaps it's clawed fingers & Gohan appears, hanging limply off of an invisible wall.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Goten shouts, tears coming to his eyes at the sight of his injured brother.  
  
The beast laughs again, "He'll be the main course, & you'll be the dessert..."  
  
Goten glares at the monster & then yells loudly. His hair changes to a golden color & his muscles bulk up a bit.  
  
Goten holds his palms at his side, facing each other, "Ka... me... ha... me... HAAAA!!!!"  
  
He fires a large Kamehameha Wave at the monster, who dodges it barely.  
  
The monster growls & charges up a blast of his own, "Die kiddo!"  
  
The monster fires the blast at Goten, who braces himself for impact & shuts his eyes tightly.  
  
Gohan opens his eyes & leaps out in between Goten & the blast, getting hit head on. Goten opens his eyes after the smoke clears & sees Gohan motionless on the ground before him.  
  
He runs over to his big brother's side & shakes him, "Gohan... wake up! Please!"  
  
Gohan opens his eyes wearily & smiles weakly at Goten, "Stay strong little bro..."  
  
He smiles for a moment longer before his eyes close & his head falls to the side.  
  
Goten sniffles, "Gohan...?"  
  
The monster walks towards them & licks it's lips, "Time for dinner!"  
  
It opens its large mouth & lunges towards them. Goten screams... and awakes in a cold sweat?  
  
Goten sits up in his dark room & looks around, panting & trembling. He bends his knees & wraps his arms around them, still trembling.  
  
"Gohan...?" he says in a squeaky voice & tears surface in his eyes again.  
  
Goten jumps up & floats out into the hallway & lands in front of his brother's bedroom door. He cracks it open & peeks inside at Gohan, who is sleeping peacefully with his face facing Goten.  
  
Gohan shuts his eyes tighter before opening them sleepily & sees Goten, "Goten...?"  
  
He sits up in bed, stretches, & looks at Goten, more awake, "What's wrong?"  
  
Goten becomes teary eyed again & he wipes them, "I had a bad dream that you got hurt by this monster & then you died trying to protect me."  
  
Goten suddenly breaks down crying, "And I think the monster is hiding under my beeeeed!"  
  
Gohan smiles sincerely & stands up on the floor. He kneels on one knee & gently places his hand on top of Goten's head. Goten immediately stops & looks at Gohan, sniffling & tears at the corners of his eyes.  
  
Gohan continues smiling, "Don't worry Goten, I'm still alive & well. Everything is going to be fine little bro...."  
  
Gohan stands back up, "Now lets go check to see if that monster is under your bed & if it is, we'll fight it together. And if it's not, I'll tuck you in so you can get some rest."  
  
Goten smiles brightly & nods, "Thanks Gohan! You're the best big brother EVER!"  
  
Gohan laughs a bit & they both walk into Goten's room. Goten stands behind Gohan as he searches the area under the bed.  
  
Gohan rises back up onto his knees & looks back at Goten, smiling, "All clear, come have a look for yourself!"  
  
Goten nods, "Ok..."  
  
Gohan & Goten both search under the bed. The space is vacant except for a few toys & crayons. They look at each other smiling & then begin to raise their head.  
  
They both hit their heads as they come up, "Ouch!"  
  
They sit up & rub their heads muttering "Ow..." every few seconds.  
  
Goten & Gohan stop, look at each other, & laugh.  
  
Gohan stands back up, "Alright, time for bed Goten. If you have that nightmare again, you can change it. I know it's hard, but maybe you can imagine that Trunks is there too & you guys can fuse into Gotenks & beat the stuffing out of that monster."  
  
Goten nods & crawls into bed. He slips under the tangled sheets & pulls them up to his chin. Gohan tucks him in & walks back towards the door.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan stops & turns to face Goten, "Yes?"  
  
"Remember when you told me that dad was like an angel?" Goten asks.  
  
Gohan nods, "Yeah, sure do..."  
  
Goten smiles, "Well I think that you're a guardian angel because you protect me & are very nice. I couldn't have asked for a better big brother..."  
  
Gohan arches his eyebrows & stares at Goten, awestricken for a moment.  
  
He smiles after a few seconds, "And I couldn't have asked for a better little brother... good night little bro...."  
  
Goten smiles wider & cuddles with the blankets, "Goodnight Gohan..."  
  
Gohan turns off the lights & closes the door quietly behind him. He walks back to his room, thinking about what Goten had said.  
  
"A guardian angel..." he says softly while walking.  
  
He enters his room & lies down in his bed, staring at the ceiling until he drifts off into slumber.  
  
Back in Goten's dream, the monster does reappear for a second time. Goten thinks about what Gohan had told him & concentrates until Trunks materializes to his left. They perform the Fusion Dance & fuse into Gotenks, who then upgrades to SSJ3.  
  
Gotenks looks at the monster, which has his back turned to him. He looks at where the monster's attention is focused & sees Gohan.  
  
His eyes widen, "Gohan???"  
  
The monster picks up Gohan & begins squeezing him tightly.  
  
Gohan yells out in pain & Gotenks growls, "How dare you hurt my big brother???"  
  
Gotenks blasts the monster's hand, causing him to drop Gohan.  
  
Gohan slowly stands back up, looks at Gotenks, and smiles, "Thanks!"  
  
Gotenks smiles much like Goten instead of his usual smirk, "No problem Gohan!"  
  
(This is part of Goten's dream, where he has full control of Gotenks' mind.)  
  
Gohan powers up to maximum & Gotenks lands next to him.  
  
Gohan glances over at Gotenks, "Our dreams have linked together, so now I'm in your dream. Pretty cool huh?"  
  
Gotenks looks over at him & nods, "Yep!"  
  
Gohan looks at the monster & narrows his eyes, "I'll help you defeat this monster..."  
  
Large wings, like a bird's, sprout out of Gohan's back as he glares.  
  
Gotenks stares over at him, "Gohan? What the-?"  
  
Gohan glances at Gotenks & smiles, "You said that I was a guardian angel & that I always look out for you. I've just become what you see me as..."  
  
Gotenks smiles, "That is so cool..."  
  
Gohan looks back at the monster, which is tending to its hand, "Let's fight this monster together..."  
  
Gotenks nods acknowledging Gohan's statement & gets into a fighting stance, facing the monster. They both lunge at the monster at the same time, brother & brother, tackling the obstacle together... 


End file.
